


A Sweet Song

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Peggy Carter, BAMF Phil Coulson, Future Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil Coulson is a troll, Swearing, Time Travel, de-aged Phil, somewhat?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will be Re-Writing, this story, under the title of ?????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wee Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463770) by [americanjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanjedi/pseuds/americanjedi). 



> The poem is by Langston Hughes.  
> Help is appreciated as it makes me a better writer which is just a win-win for everybody.  
> DFTBA

_Phil is standing alone on a stage in front of thousands of people who are all silent and pale. Two weeks ago Tony Stark had stood here and was killed by Captain America and the Black Widow. Phil had stabbed the Black Widow in the neck a week ago and the blood is still crusted under his fingernails._

_‘Another Avenger.’ The crowd whispers, and babies are crying and women and man are standing around faces sat in grim acceptance hands on childrens shoulders because turning them away from the scene is forbidden and they rather have their children scarred then dead_   _which_ _Phil can undertand. Phil is making himself stand as tall as he can with the 30 pound weights holding down his arms and fastening his ankles to the stage when Clint walks onto the stage face hard and eyes an harsh electric blue._

_'Today,' Clint annouces his voice carrying, 'We are here to see the last time this 'Freedom Fighter' will be a menace to the king's reign.' He stops and turns walking towards Phil with a walk that's so familiar and different it nearly gives him whipflash and Phil's eyes prick with tears as Clint walks closer wearing a smirk that doesn't fit his face. 'But first last words from Agent,' as he says it his lips curl and Phil feels himself die a little more 'Coulson.'_

_At this a microphone is placed under his nose and Phil breaths deeply closing his eyes_

_'Hold fast to dreams_

_For if dreams die_

_Life is a broken-winged bird  
_

_That cannot fly.' At this he begins speaking faster as Clint begans to frown and he pulls the microphone away but not quick enough for Phil_

_Hold fast to dreams  
_

_For when dreams go  
_

_Life is a barren field  
_

_Frozen with snow.' He gives a placid smile even as Clint's eyes fill with enraged anger and Phil closes his eyes again willing smiling lips,bright green-blue eyes and the feeling of warm chaped lips to be his last thought._

_A flash of pain and then darkness takes him._


	2. Chapter 2

Phil wakes up on a firm mattress with cool sheets over him. This is rather unexpected because the last thing he remembers is an arrow going through his chest.

“Oh good you’re awake.” A man’s voice says and Phil opens his eyes just a tall man with brown hair and warm green eyes closes a worn book with a deep brown covering and peeling gold letters falling of it. “I was being to get worried.”

Phil clears his throat a few times before he asks “Where am I?” and nearly jumps out his skin when the man jumps up suddenly animated.

“Well you see that’s a hard question to answer.” He says pacing back and forth in front of Phil’s bed “We are nowhere and everywhere.”

“Excuse me?” Phil asks and it’s only years of training that makes it come out as a sincere question instead of ‘ _How crazy are you’_ question.

“Well it’s hard to explain.” The man admits pushing his glasses back up his nose “You died, correct?”

Phil nods before rethinking it, after all is this death? The man nods sharply though so Phil takes it as the correct answer.

“We’ll you see you’re not supposed to die!” He yells looking sheepish when Phil blinks at him and dryly offers “Sorry.”

“So yes we're in a time hollow,” He says “and that is a place in the big thing called time where everything is all happening at once and everything is standing still.”

“Complicated.” Phil observes and the man shakes his brown hair out of his eyes giving a sheepish grin.

“So you believe me?” The man asks and Phil is about to nod when he shakes his head.

"What why am I here, I'm pretty sure I was just shot in the chest with an arrow." Phil asks.

"Well, that's hard to explain," The man tells him grimacing, "Okay so you've been here for about a week of inside time time and one of my agents grabbed you just as Hawkeye turned away, so ta-da."

“What why am I not suppose to die? Why didn't you stop Loki if you can just come in and out?" Phil asks filling less and less comfortable in the bed.

"Well, Loki was suppose to happen and him winning is in the barest sense of the word, meant to win but you were suppose to rise up after the death of Pepper Potts and take Loki down then happily ever after." The man tells him looking more and more uneasy with the holes Phil seems to be poking into his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help is really appreciated, as in grammar and spelling and the like, also if you're a fan of Sherlock and de-aged fics you need to check out The Wee Doctor seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

Phil is gonna be honest when he said he’d do anything he didn’t really expect that he’d be put into a machine that was going to de-age him, physically, to a seven years old.

It doesn’t do a thing to a thing to change his mind but it was still unexpected.

“Why exactly are we doing this again?” Phil asks, and the man whose name turns out to be Seth, gives him a look that is usually reserved for kindergarteners.

“Because nobody will know you in this universe and if you’re well you, to put if frankly, nobody will trust you but nobody can resist a little seven year old can they?” Seth gives a satisfied nod and motions for Phil to get in the machine before Phil can respond.

 “Oh by the way this’ll hurt, um, a lot.” He says before motioning to the technician who flips a series of switches and for a few seconds it’s just a tingling sensation.

Then Phil’s world turns into fire and he’s being honest when he says that if feels like he’s being burned alive, skin becoming loose before becoming too tight a endless cycle he breaths through it however reminding himself that this is for Clint, his perfect, beautiful Clint.

Finally it stops leaving Phil panting and swearing, startling a bit at how young his voice sounds before filling it ‘Issues that need to be dealt with at an acceptable time, aka never.’ Phil is led out of the chamber to the sound of

“Aww, I knew you’d be adorable as a kid.” Seth says before moving over so the technician can check him over with something that looks like airport security scanner. Seth grabs his hand before looking sheepish as Phil wretches his hand out of his grasp giving him a glare. Seth then begins walking at a brisk walk down the hallway and Phil sets of after him nearly having to run to keep up and he looks around feeling a bit awed at how much BIGGER everything was.

Door handles that had been at waist height are now at eye level, and Seth-an average size man-now looks like a giant and Phil suddenly remembers Alice in Wonderland feeling a bang of sympathy for what Alice must have gone through before being pulled out his thoughts when he nearly runs into Seth when he stops suddenly.

“Alright then,” Seth says, herding Phil into a large room where there are about 4 other people. “You remember the plan right?”

“Of course,” Phil says “I’ll go back in time to 1990 when Barton was first becoming a assassin and then I just follow him.”

“Alright then.” Seth says, punching in a number giving Phil a small nod, before giving a smile when it’s returned. “Just step through that portal and then just follow the instructions in your pocket.”  

Phil takes a deep breath before running at a sprint towards the machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would give my thanks to ariadne_odair, who is a massive support and checked this chapter for errors. (She also wrote the best Genderbent Stevie I've personally ever read)
> 
> Please comment if you spot any mistakes.  
> DFTBA


	4. Chapter 4

Phil hates time travel, a thing he’d always suspected of himself, the darkness and the feeling of suffocation, something that he’s hated every since that op to Moscow, and just as he thinks he’s going to pass out he lands, harshly, onto concrete and is instantly moving for cover in alley as he hears two voices.

“3 million.” A deep voice says with an English accent.

“Deal.” A familiar voice says and Phil feels his chest tighten and loosen before he realizes Clint is walking towards the alley way and he has a brief moment of panic before he spots a meduim sized nearby box and is getting into it before his mind can say you won’t fit.

Perk #1 at being seven again has been found, Phil thinks and feels a bit hysterical. The thing is even a normal seven year old wouldn’t really be small enough but Phil had always been a bit on the short side and was even more so when he was seven it was, Phil could admit, one of the reason he had adored Steve Rogers so much.

*

_“Pepper you have to run.” Tony tells Pepper as Phil grabs his gun and is loading it as quickly as he can._

_“No Tony!” Pepper yells/ whispers but she looks resigned, she’s just putting up a token fight and everybody in the room knows it and Tony put’s his hands on her stomach and gives her a last kiss before pushing Pepper towards the door and she gives a last agonized look before she runs quick and fast her long hair flowing behind her._

_“She’ll be fine.” Tony says to himself before looking at Phil “They’ll be fine right Phil.”_

_“Of course Tony.” Phil says even though it might not be true but now doesn’t seem to be the time to be honest._

_Tony grabs his gun just as Natasha drops from the ceiling and Steve slams through the door._

_Phil barely gets away to find Pepper as Tony is being held in a chokehold by Steve and being hit by Natasha._

*****

Phil shakes himself out of his flashback and he forces himself to stop shaking he abruptly realized he’s lost Clint.

Well fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help is deeply appreciated.  
> DFTBA


	5. Chapter 5

Clint is incredibly hard to find, Phil discovers again with a hint of adoration and irritation, when he didn’t wait to be found.

Phil does find him though and then he follows him, which is actually embarrassingly easy but maybe it’s just because Phil has the upper hand, being married to someone for 10 years and having dated 1 year,6 months and 4 days probably does that.

It goes off without a hitch for about two weeks, and really that’s far too long and Phil is composing a chiding lecture in-between the times spent getting food from old ladies, and washing himself the best he can with a washcloth, Clint however is so Phil isn’t really all that shocked when he’s sneaking behind Clint and suddenly finds himself face to face with a gun.

“You’re just a kid!” Clint says and Phil gives him an unimpressed look

“Stunning observation.”

“So I have a question.” Clint says “Who are you?”

“My name is Phil.”

“Just Phil?” Clint asks teasing before faltering when Phil gives a solemn nod repressing a smile.

“Okay, Phil, as much as talking to you has been…” Clint starts “well strange, I’m going have to ask you to stop following me.”

“No.” Phil says bluntly.

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“YES, DAMNIT!” Clint says and Phil gives him a patient look that basically screams ‘ _I’ll just wait until you finish your hissy fit.’_ He had perfected it long ago on Nick.

It has served him well, that look.

“I’m your elder, the fuck happened to respecting us?” Clint says and Phil takes in his teenage lanky form and gives him the most deadpan look he think of and Clint gives him a glare in return.

“Your 19 not 90,” Phil tells him “I don’t have to damn well respect you until you prove you can be respected.”

At that Clint’s face shuts down and Phil doesn’t even try to decipher it, this Clint (even if it hurt Phil to admit) was not Phil’s Clint and he knows that there will be a hell of a difference in expressions.

Plus he hasn’t slept in about a week and it’s really starting to take a toll on his seven year old body.

“Hey kid you alright?” Clint asks hesitant and Phil suddenly finds himself swaying.

“Fi-fine.” Phil says then he passes out.

Well a week isn’t bad as far as sleep-deprivation goes he just wish he didn’t pass out in Clint’s arms so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help is really appreciated.   
> DFTBA


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is implied child abuse and somewhat graphic violence!  
> You've been warned.

_He’s walking through a forest and for a moment its fine, just a green forest and then Phil walks closer and see’s a small stream of blue light._

_Then everything explodes in a bright electric blue mixed with the bright red of blood._

_“PHIL!” Pepper screams and Phil tries to run to her but it’s all too confusing before the sound of a baby crying fainting is heard before it cuts off._

_“PHIL!” Phil’s little sister is screaming. “PHIL!” then the sickening sound of a small head hitting concrete is heard._

_“It’s going being fine.” Tony’s says “YOU’RE SUCH A GODAMN LIAR!”_

_“Why did they do this to me?” Phil hears the rest of the Avengers moan._

_“I always knew you’d be a failure.” His mom’s mock-sad voice says before she lets out her high pitched giggle._

_“You’re such a little bastard!” Phil’s dad voice says “WHY CAN’T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!”_

_Then Phil suddenly sees a figure in the distance and it’s such a relief he doesn’t see the arrow coming until it’s in his chest._

_“What a pleasure Agent Coulson to use your pleasure.” Loki’s voice says and Phil thrashes ignoring the blood pouring out of the wound._

_“You promised.” Clint says and Phil wakes up._

****

Phil wakes up giving a hoarse shout into a small room before shoving himself up and over the bed sliding under the bed in a mad dash of survival instincts when he see's Clint at the table.

“Phil?” Clint says concerned and Phil shoves himself even more under the bed squeezing his eyes as tightly as he could, hating himself just a bit for being afraid of a voice that had brought him comfort for so many years.

“Phil?” Clint says more insistent and Phil takes a deep breath before answering “I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound fine.”

“Well then your ears deceive you.” Phil says making sure to keep himself curled up, before giving a small shriek that’d he swear never happened.

“Deceive?” Clint asks a small frown appearing in-between his eyebrows but with a teasing smile cutting the corner of his lips.

“Yes.” Phil answered curtly in an effort to mask how exhausted he was.

It didn’t work.

“You gonna come out from under there?” Clint asks

“Maybe.” Phil says shrugging the best he can.

“Alright,” Clint says before lying down and making Phil scramble out of the way when he shoves himself under the bed. “I’ll just wait here until you decide then.”

Phil stares at the bottom of the mattress taking deep breaths for as long as he could.

***

He wakes up again still under the bed and he giggles a high pitched giggle when he sees Clint with his hair standing up in all directions.

(The ache tightens just a bit, its fine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help is appreciated with grammar and the like.   
> DFTBA


	7. Chapter 7

Clint wakes up to a high pitched giggle and a slightly guilty from his very youngest stalker.

“So, I had to seem like a kill joy,” Clint begins “but why exactly are we under a motel bed?”

“I had a nightmare and climbed under the bed.” Phil says and when nothing else seems to be forthcoming Clint says

“That still doesn’t explain why I’m under the bed.”

“You came in after me.” Phil says matter of fact but a bit wary.

 “Huh.” _How ‘bout that_? Clint thinks “How about food?” Clint asks because aren’t you suppose to do something like feed them every six hours or some shit like that?

“Alright.” Phil says shrugging before sliding out from under the bed and dusting of his torn white t-shirt and small baggy jeans.

“I have some clothes.” Clint says and Phil gives him a strange look that looks strangely adult on a small child. “For you.” Clint continues feeling a bit nervous for reason he can’t really pin point. 

“Thank you.” Phil says giving him an unreadable look before asking “Where are they?”

“Ohh, they’re over in the sack on the coach.”

“Thank you.”

As soon as Phil’s in the bathroom, Clint starts mentally going through options he could give him to the police or something and Phil’ll go in foster care but as soon as he thinks that he remembers the shitty shitty way foster care works and Phil doesn’t seem to the be the type to run away to the circus.

Thank god, not that he cares or anything but well nobody should have to go through what Clint did.

Maybe he could just kick him back on the streets? Nope no, no, no way too many parallels can’t do that.

Okay, does Phil have any parents? Or, Clint mentally rephrases, does Phil have non-shitty parents?

 Clint suddenly hears the water turn off and realizes abruptly that he’s just been just standing around and he lunges towards the cabinet and just as Phil walks in he has two bowls on the table a box of Lucky Charms, don’t judge sugar makes the world go round, and milk on the table.

“So,” Clint begins

Phil just raises his eyebrows giving an amused smile.

“Got any parents?” _Nice Clint,_ way _to be an ass_. Clint thinks as Phil expression shuts down amusement gone as a serious expression settles onto his face.

“No.” Phil answers shortly

“Oh,” Clint says pouring the milk on top of his cereal feeling unbearably awkward reaching over to help Phil with the way too large milk carton and getting a slightly annoyed but also grateful look.

Are all children this headache inducing? Or is Clint just lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last daily post and as of now I will update twice or once a week to increase the quality and the storytelling.  
> If you spotted any errors in this chapter (grammar and spelling wise) please point them out as help is very much appreciated.  
> Thank you to ariadne_odair, Sachmis,Cissy_Black,Ophite, and quests for the kudos's and thank you to Tatterdemalion, aj13, Queer_Queen, and Serin_c for bookmarking my work.  
> DFTBA


	8. Chapter 8

“So…” Clint begins and Phil sits up a bit straighter, “How old are you?”

Phil gives a bland smile the hiding the face he actually has to think on to answer honestly or not.

“I’m seven.”

“Where are from?”

“Portland.” _The future_

“Cool.”

“Yeah.”

Phil quietly eats his soggy lucky charms finding the awkward way Clint was positioning himself both annoying and way more amusing than he really should.

“I was in the circus.” Clint offers looking as surprised at himself as Phil was. The circus was something Clint never talked about even as Phil and Clint got to know each other and now he was just offering it.

Phil honestly didn’t know whether to be offended or pleased.

He leaning a bit more towards pleased.

“Really?”

“Yep.” Clint says but he looks like he’s swallowed a lemon so Phil doesn’t press and even though Clint had brought it up he doesn’t continue which delves them back into the awkward silence.

Clint looks so uncomfortable that Phil lets himself give a small huff of laughter that makes Clint give a shy smile.

“So I have some business to attend to but you can,” Clint begins ignoring the hard look that ‘you can’ brought.  “Here’s a $50 knock yourself out.” He says before leaving in a rush

*****

Phil doesn’t know what to do so he goes and finds Jessica a girl he had befriend while he’d been chasing Clint, they had shared a tent together and all in all got along enough to not hate each other.

“Okay so then Mary was yelling at PJ and all in all it’s been a pretty sh-bad,” Jessica says looking a bit sheepish at offending Phil’s ‘delicate’ sensibilities before taking another bite of her chocolate ice cream “day and then… Wait who’s that?”

Phil discretely looks behind him and relaxes as Clint walks towards them.

“That’s just Hawkeye.” He tells her and she rolls her eyes, most likely fed up of all the times he had told her about ‘Hawkeye.’

“Of course it is.” She says before giving him a small peck on the cheek. “I’ve got to go or PJ’s going blow a lid.”

“Bye, Jessica.” Phil says warmly just as Clint walks up and Mary wakes away.

“That your girl friend.” He says teasingly and only raises his hand in surrender when Phil glares at him. It’s surprising how normal it feels.

“So you ready to go?” He asks getting an amused smile from Clint.

“Whatever you say, kid.”

Normal bubble busted.

*****

“Sir, we have a new development on the Hawkeye case.” Agent Jackson tells Director Carter who gives a curt nod before sending him on his way with a request for Agent Fury.

_Unknown_

_Age 4-9_

_Origin: Unknown_

_Affiliated with Clint Barton aka Hawkeye._

_(Notes seems highly trained in controlling facial expressions)_

Peggy rubs her temples wondering if it’s still a bit too late to retired.

“Ma’am?” Nick says walking in before spreading out in her chair only grinning when Peggy gives him a glare.

“We have more information on the Hawkeye case.” At this Nick sits up straight, normal focused eyes getting even more intense, “We have found a child that seems to have been adopted by Hawkeye, I am taxing you with making sure that things are still at a level situation and to increase or decrease our surveillance as per your recommendation. Do you accept this mission?”

“I do.”He says before giving a micheoves smile.“Want a drink?”

“God yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided as of much consideration that I will update on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.   
> Thank you for the bookmarks and kudos's.   
> DFTBA


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of background for this chapter.   
> Phil and Clint have been together for about a month and that is adequate bonding time. Fury has been on Hawkeye watching duty for a week.

Phil wakes up to chaos.

But hey, what else is new?

*****

_Nick hadn’t decided to take Barton in until he had a gun in his hand and was counting down from three._

_The resulting shoot out was hardly a shoot out and more of a Barton getting up to defend himself and one of the newbie’s shooting him before protocol._

_The next thing Nick knows is being brought to the floor by a small body with a expert kick to the knee cap and then the groin before a dart embeds itself into the small child’s neck as per protocol and it only brings a cold comfort as Nick yells down his comm for medical attention and the Child gives him a assessing look, looking somewhat put out , before passing out._

_Well, fuck._

*****

Phil woke up in a Shield hospital room with a concerned looking Nick Fury, a composed and furious Peggy Carter, and a poor, poor doctor.

It kinda reminds him of when he was brought to shield.

Oh, the memories.

*****

_The Kid is small, is the first thing, Nick notices small and pale looking unbearable fragile, with light brown hair falling just below his ears  and freckles flicked across his face, at least until he remembered this is the Kid that might be the reason he might not to be able to reproduce._

_“It’s not as if you didn’t bloody well deserve it.” Director Carter says frigid and teeth clenched._

_Nick decides to quit while he’s ahead._

*****

“Hello, dear.”  Director Carter says managing to make some of the tension in her shoulders go away and Phil just gives her a look, ignoring the headache from the tranquiller.

 “Where’s Clint?” He asks and watches Nick flinch as Carter knuckles turn white from where she’s holding a water bottle so tightly.

“Mr. Barton is…” She starts before giving Nick a hard glare.

“Barton is in surgery.” He says calmly and Phil notices the way the doctor moves as if to sooth a suddenly distraught child.

Phil barely manages not to laugh hysterically.

“Can you tell us your name?” Director Carter asks and the Doctor gives her a quick glare

“I’m not sure if you…” He says before withering a bit under her glare.

Phil had only gotten that look once and it almost made him cringe in sympathy.

“My name is Phil.” Phil tells them and watches as they look at each other in confusion before Director Carter bits

 “Is that your only name?” She asks gently.

“Only one that matters.” And he’s not really sure why but he’s been Coulson for a long time and the idea of just being Phil is both worrying and freeing.

“Do you have any parents?” Nick asks gruffly

“No.” Phil answers coolly.

“Any siblings?”

“Not anymore.”

“When did you meet Barton?”

“Why are with him Barton?”

“Is he blackmailing you? If his is we need your cooperation to get you away from him.”

“Has he ever touched you, in a way that made you feel uncomfortable?”

“Where did you come from?”

Phil answers question after question as Fury writes it down on a clip board.

“He’s out of surgery.” Director Carter says suddenly as her phone dings she looks carefully at Phil before asking “Would you like to see him?”

“Director…” The doctor begins again scandalized before subduing again at her look before somehow getting a second wind. “He’s going to be…”

“Doctor, did I hire you to ask me how to run my agency?”

“We-well n-no.”

“Did I ask for your opinion?”

“No Ma-Ma’am.”

“Then move out of my way.”

The doctor flees and Phil looks at her

“You need to hire another one.”

“What do you suggest?” She asks amused walking slowly out of the room with Nick flanking them and Phil gives her a dead pan look

“Someone who has the balls to not let you walk all over them.”

The sound of Nick snorting and the small smile that comes after the shocked expression of the director was the best thing that day had given him so far.

*****

_Nick watched as Phil walked calmly and steadily over to the bed before climbing up onto it and before Nick can protest Director Carter holds up a hand motioning him to watch as Phil calmly and surely navigates himself to where he’s on nothing important and is curled up next Barton’s uninjured side._

_Nick feels a bang hit him in the chest and can only nod dumbly when Director Carter tells him to alert the nursing staff and then get some sleep._

_He’ll need a lot more than fucking sleep if this is what they’re telling with for the next while at least._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help grammarwise and spelling wise would be really nice.  
> DFTBA


	10. Chapter 10

_“20 million dollars.” The man throws out and Clint nods, not exactly pleased but, defiantly ready to have this entire mess settled and since this is his last assassination he’s willing to let them off with a lower price that what the last two of them have._

_“Deal.” He says giving him a handshake and he wonders what it says when he comes from a negation for somebody’s life and walks into a small motel room where he’s greeted quietly by a seven year old child that is way smarter than he is and Clint hasn’t seen smile less than 10 times._

_Probably not enough and way too much._

_*****_

“Phil?” Clint says and Phil’s head whips up from a large book and he gives Clint a small smile that Clint knows really means that he wants to smile widely.

Clint has maybe spent too much time figuring out his facial expressions.

So what?

“Hello, Mr. Barton.” A different voice says tinted with a British accent and Clint instantly tenses but Phil gets of his chair and climbs on to the bed avoiding the mountain of bandages on his chest and wow when did that…

Oh yeah, fuck did Phil see that?

“Clint this is Director Carter of Shield.” Phil says quietly before leaning in to whisper in his ears. “She has been the director for 20 years an agent for about 30 years before that she has a niece and I know where 15 emergency exits are if you want to go we can go and I have enough blackmail for them not to bother us but I think you should listen first.”

Clint looks at him eyebrows raised but willing to accept this as truth because Phil had always been good at figuring out secrets and as long he didn’t think this ‘Shield’ was a threat he was willing to follow his advice.

“Hello…” Clint says trailing off and watching the willowy woman lean forward grey hair pulled into a tight braid that would seem childish on anybody else her age but instead looks extremely queenly. Or directory.

“Director Carter, Mr. Barton, and I would like to offer you a job.”

That is how Shield gets one of the best assassins of the 20th century and Phil Coulson.


	11. Chapter 11

“Did you hear what Barton did…?” New recruits say to each other, eyes wide in admiration and jealousy because if they did that they’d be fired.

“That new asset, Barton, he’s an utter asshole.” Agents say to each other, lips pursed and eyes narrowed.

Handlers groan when his name comes across their desk, shaking their heads at how someone so arrogant can make it to level 5 so quickly.

“Ma’am we have to find a suitable handler for Barton.” Nick says and ponders at Director Carter’s drinking problem, eyeing the champagne class in her hand, but wisely doesn’t say anything.

“The only one that can handle him is Phil, and I’ll not let him into the field until he’s at least 16.” She says lips thinning, “it’s bad enough we already have a seven year old as strategic analyst with a level 6 clearances and a need to know only status. All we have to do is find somebody like Phil.”

*****

“He’s the most disrespectful, arrogant, asshole I’ve ever had the misfortune of working with.” Handler Whedon says enraged to a blank faced Director Carter. “I have given up; find the little bastard a different handler.”  He says before storming out.

“Cindy, yes, can you get me Agent Sitwell, please?”

****

 “Clint Barton.” Director Carter says calmly “is now officially your problem.” And with nothing more to say she leaving Jasper Sitwell with a major headache named Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.

*****

“Agent Barton,” Agent Sitwell says and Clint brings his head up in acknowledgement remembering Director Carter’s harsh words of ‘Don’t fuck this up, he’s one of the last handlers who haven’t explicitly stated that if they’re within 10 feet of you they won’t be responsible for their actions.’  

“Agent Sitwell.” He says eyeing the man up and down taking in the crisp suit and bland expression and gives him a mean smile, “It’ll be a pleasure working with you.”

“I’m sure it will be,” Sitwell says in return walking away before turning sharply around and saying “Meet me at the range at 6:30 am.”

*****

“You’ll never guess what happened today.” Clint says walking into his apartment handing Phil another file where he’s sitting on the warm brown plush loveseat reading a book.

“You met another asshole handler…” Phil drones bored reading quickly through the report and quickly jolting down a few things.

“I met another asshole handler…” Clint says before stopping short and giving Phil a glare lacking any real heat as he grabs the phone and calls for pizza.

“I have to meet him at 6:30 at the range.”

“Poor you.” Phil deadpans as Clint sits down next to him and flips on the TV.

Clint spends a moment wondering if this is how normal people live.

“Ask your therapist.” Phil tells him and it dissolves into a battle of wit.

Phil wins, as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is awesome and help with grammar and such. Thank you to all that have kudos and bookmarked.
> 
> DFTBA


	12. Chapter 12

The first major op he has with Barton goes to shit.  
  
 He supposes he should have known that, but he’s still surprised.  
  
*****  
 _“Where the fuck am I?”Clint slurs, head pounding, throat dry, and tongue way too big to fit in his mouth._  
  
 _Fuck, he’s been drugged again hasn’t he? Phil’s gonna be pissedddddddd._  
  
 _“Good morning to you too, Agent.” Sitwell says, looming over him looking like a one of those trolls with the way too big heads, but without all the hair. Clint feels a giggle escape despite himself and watches with fascination as Sitwell’s eyebrow climbs higher and higher up his troll face._  
  
 _“Go back to sleep, Agent.” Sitwell says_  
  
 _“Fuck you, sir.” Clint says but he’s already falling asleep._  
  
*****

Jasper is standing guard when a tall male with blond hair walks in, chin high and eerie green eyes narrowed.  
  
 “Ahh, Agent Sitwell.” He says pleasantly and Jasper has to work not to tense as he addresses one of his guards, “Wake up our friend.”  
  
The guard walks over and Jasper has to repress a flinch as he stomps on Barton’s hand, and Barton shoots up giving a gasp.  
  
 “Glad to see you awake.” The man says with an arch in his voice “My name is Mr. Pierce and I would like to offer my sincerest apologizes for this… unfortunate meeting, but, as I’m sure you are aware, you were destroying my plans and that, frankly doesn't make me all that companionable. I’m sure you understand.”     
  
 With his piece spoken, he turns to leave motioning for the guards to close the door behind him.  
  
*****  
  
 _“Who’s Phil?” Sitwell asks and Clint gives him a sideways look._  
  
  
 _“What’s your clearance level?”_  
  
 _“Five.”_  
  
 _“Classified.”_  
  
*****  
  
 _“I spy with my little eye…” Barton says and Jasper feels his nerves snap._  
  
 _“A fucking cell.” Barton lets out a snort before hunching over as his cracked ribs protested._  
  
 _“I was going to say something grey but I see that you've beaten me to the punch.”_  
  
 _“It’s the third time you've done that one, it’s not rocket science.”_

 _“Tell that to the guards outside I’m sure they’d be happy to change the scenery.”_  
  
*****  
  
“Fuck.” Clint hisses as Sitwell wraps his broken ribs  
  
 “Not on the job.” Sitwell replies and Clint hisses as the chuckle that escapes him jostles his chest.  
  
*****  
  
 _“The service here is shit!” Barton yells at the door._  
  
*****  
  
 _Things start to get a bit hazy around the fifth day. There not tortured or anything but they’re still prisoners and medical attention is minimal; with Sitwell having a nasty gash across his head and Clint’s broken ribs and broken finger that’s not the best thing._  
  
 _“I've been stuck in a cell with you for 10 days, you can fucking tell me who Phil is.” Jasper says exasperated._  
  
 _“My little brother.” Clint tells him and is so much more and just a little less than that, Phil is his best friend and his guide to regular life._  
  
 _“What, really?” Jasper asks stunned and Clint represses the laugh that bubbles up._  
  
 _“Yup. He’s an analyst for Shield.”_  
  
 _“You must be so proud.”_  
  
 _“He’s going to kick my ass if I get home.”_  
  
 _“When.”_  
  
*****  
  
They get themselves out after a week or so and stop the baddies from their plans of world domination.  
  
 “Hey, Barton, somebody wants to talk to you.” Agent Fury says, with a shark like grin at Clint’s suddenly white face, handing over a cell phone.  
  
“YOU IDIOT!” Jasper hears faintly and he startles a bit at how young the voice sounds before telling himself it’s just the phone.  
  
 It’s not the phone.  
  
*****

_Watching Jasper meet Phil was both hilarious (Clint blames the drugs) and strange._   
  
_“You’re Phil?” Jasper asks, taking in all of Phil’s 3 ft, 5 inches, light brown hair, startling blue eyes, and an almost expressionless face.  Phil just looks at him calmly while Clint struggles to keep his face straight as Jasper gets more and more uncomfortable._   
  
_Later after Sitwell’s gone to go and get some coffee, Phil turns to him with a serious expression on his face._   
  
_“Can we keep him?”_   
  
_Clint laughs himself sick and Phil is removed from the Medical ward._   
  
_He’s back within ten minutes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my new beta XandyrD and all of you who have kudos'd and have bookmarked.  
> Special thanks to ariadne_odair who has made sure I don't flip out and have a mental breakdown.  
> DFTBA  
> OneGoodEye


	13. Chapter 13

“So…” Jasper says, eyeing the child across the table from him who’s giving him The Look. “What do you do for fun?”

 “Read.” Phil says calmly and Jasper feels himself get even more uncomfortable.

 “What do you read?” He asks and gets a confused look in return.

“Books.” 

 “Phil,” Director Carter says, walking into the kitchen with a smile, “stop messing with Agent Sitwell.”

Jasper looks at Phil, giving him a betrayed look and getting a perfectly straight face and an unapologetic shrug in exchange while Agent Fury and Barton walk in talking loudly and laughing.

“Fuck that shit.”

“Nick!” Director Carter says, shocked and that’s when Jasper knows he’s absolutely fucked, when Agent Fury gives her a small shrug and Barton laughs, as Phil gives him a secret smile and Jasper returns it.

*****

“Oh he’s adorable! Is he your grandson?” A perky teenager behind the counter says and Phil shoots Peggy an annoyed look and gets a small pat on the hand in apology.

 “No, I’m making sure he doesn’t blow up the neighborhood for his older brother.” She says deadpan and Phil gives the teenager an angelic smile when she shots him a nervous look.

 “You’re going to be a great agent when you get older.” Peggy tells him and Phil taps her twice on the hand hoping she understands, the warm smile she gives back tells him she does.

*****

“Do you know where Phil came from?” Director Carter asks Clint over tea in her small apartment when Nick, Jasper, and Phil are watching a movie in the living room.

 “No, I’ve never really thought about it.” Clint admits as Phil’s laugh makes him smile. Peggy gives him a look “Why do you ask?”

 “Because, as much as I love the boy, something’s not quite right with him.” Clint tenses, giving her a distrustful look, but she just gives him a hard look that makes him deflate.

“Clint, Aunt Peggy you’re missing the movie!” Phil yells from the living room.

“I just don’t want either of you two to get in over your head.”

“We’ll be fine.” Clint replies stonily.

 *****

“Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Phil! Happy Birthday to you.” They sing to a shocked Phil who gives them a bright smile.

 “Can you get to the cake now?” Clint asks, neatly dodging the rolled up newspaper that was aimed for his head, to the sound of laughter.

*****

Clint is in his nest when his life collapses.

 “Agent Barton, we’re both required at base.” Sitwell tells him and Clint gives him a concerned look. “Phil’s been kidnapped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd version up now.  
> To be honest I wasn't even sure if I could post today as issues were going on in my household and it simply would not have been in good taste to be near the computer. Fortunately though the storm has been weathered and all is well.  
> DFTBA  
> -OneGoodEye  
> P.S if it seems a bit rushed.  
> That's cause it is.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> In this chapter there will be mention of torture, or a prelude to a torture scene. If this is any way something you're not comfortable with, DO NOT READ!  
> Thank you!

" Доброе утро." A familar voice says and Phil would smile if he didn't know it would hurt his fractured cheek. It takes a second to realize that the cell has one small spot of light peeking in from small window in the steel door.

"Здравствуй Natalya." Phil answers calmly, and more than a bit cautiously, and the answering chill from the part of her cell is resounding

"How do you know my name?" Natasha Romonov aka The Black Widow asks harshly.

"I work for a, very, secret agency I don't think I could not know who The Black Widow is." Phil answers easily. "I do have one question though. How on earth did they, whoever they are, capture the Black Widow?" He makes sure to keep his voice calm and collected, not an insult but an demand for an explantion.

"How do you know I haven't capturated you?" She asks sounding disgruntled but, thankfully, not angry or upset.

"Because I can hear the chains rattling and that means they've either been welded shut or you don't have anything to pick the locks." Phil answers and feels at his own chains realizing his wasn't welded shut but they had taken everything he could use to open them,

Phil had to admit, grugingly, that they weren't idiots. 

"I was not aware that American agency employed children." Natasha said, voice deliberately toneless.

"They don't." Phil answers "I'm not a child."

"Your voice says differently." She points out and Phil grits his teeth.

 "My mind says differently."

 The answering silence is final and Phil leans his head back agaisn't the cool metal wondering if Clint gotten the message yet.

*****

"What do you mean he's gone?" Clint asks calmly and Director Carter sticks her chin out while Sitwell rests his hand on Clint's shoulder which he shakes off. Mind reeling and turning over image of image of what might be happening to Phil.

Lying on the ground, knife in stomach and blood flacked over.

Fire licking at his skin as Phil screams in pain.

Oh god,Clint thinks before rushing over to a trashcan and throwing up the little lunch he had managed on the plane.

"Well get him back." Director Carter says and gives Clint a weak smile but her eyes are flashing. "And we'll get the bastards."

*****

Natasha sits in her chains and tries not to be worried about the small child that they had taken.

Taken was the correct term as he bit and kicked writhing before one of them got him in a chokehold and carried him away.

She couldn't help but feel a bit of pride for the boy for not giving up, even though the men where at least 4 times bigger, that was a good skill.

The cell door opens and Natasha hears harsh breathing as one man drags the child back towards the walk and the clack of the chains disguise for just a moment a hiss of pain.

She waits for the guard to leave before demanding, "Injuries?"

"Broken wrist, burn marks on my legs, and some cuts on my back." He answers robotically.

"Anything else?"

"No."

"What do they want from you?" Natasha asks, not out of curiostity but so she can get a feel for Them.

"Trade secrets." He answers through cleched teeth when he moves to try and get pressure off his back and instead buts pressure on his broken wrist. "You?"

"Blackmail."

*****

Clint sat at Nick's bedside as he tells Clint about what happened having to stop every other sentence to catch his breath guilt turning his lips downward and his eyes downcast.

"You better get those bastards." Nick tells him through clenched teeth and Clint would be angry if he didn't hear the unspoken message.

' _Get our boy back because I can't.'_

Clint gives him a grin back and can't help but already taste the tang of copper.

*****

Phil can't help but shiver when they come for him again.

"Why hello there little boy." The torturer says with a shark-like grin. "Have you been a bad boy?"

Phil lifts his chin up and refuses to answer.

"You already know I'm going to break you." The torturer says almost gently. "You can give up know and save yourself a world of hurt."

"No." Phil says stubbornly and the shark grin is back as the torturer walks back towards a wall of whips and chains, axes and a wall full of other things Phil knows but before's not to think about.

It's going to be a long session.

*****

It's a lot of firguing out where the enemy is for all that Clint wants to just go and find Phil and never let him out of his sight again.

He spends an unreasonable amout of time at the range for this reason.

"You need to eat," Jasper tells him "and sleep.

He doesn't remember eating but he does remember being put to bed.

' _CLINT HELP ME!" Phil is screaming while trying to move out of the way of his bow and Clint is horrifed as he lets go and it goes into his small chest and god there's so much blood._

_'Knew you'd fuck up.' Barney says with malice laced with poison. 'You always do.'_

 Clint wakes up with sweat running down his face and runs to the bathroom to vomit.

 He spends an unheathly time at the range.

*****

Natasha and Phil come up with a plan, quickly and it goes off with a hitch.

"Oh come on." Phil says from his spot on her shoulder holding on, quite painfully, with one hand and aiming a gun with his other one.

"What did you expect? A clear path." Natasha asks him feeling strangly amused by the sudden outburst.

"I was slightly hopeful."

*****

Clint drops to the ground just as a woman bursts in through the door with a small mass on her shoulder that Clint instantly reqionzes.

"OVER HERE!" He yells and the woman turns toward him with bright green eyes and fire red hair, that Clint should remember but doesn't, she looks undesivses for a moment before Phil whispers something in her ear and she running towards him as Clint fires explosive arrows behind them as soon as there under the cover of the forest he takes over after them and finds the woman setting Phil down gently.

"Phil, Phil." Clint chants and hugs him before immediatly loosening when Phil gives a hiss.

"Status report." Clint demands.

"Broken wrist and ankle, infected back wounds, and burn marks on his legs." The woman answers and Clint gives her a completive look before suddenly realizing who it is.

The Black Widow. Clint instictly moves over to protect Phil before stilling himself when he notices her slipping away.

 "Natasha!" Phil yells and she turns around. "My offer still stands."

 "I may take you up on the one day, Phil." She answers quietly before giving them a surprisingly cheery smile. "But not today." and just like that The Black Widow is gone. Clint should go after her, the top of Shield list and she slippling away, but suddenly Phil gives a whimper and Clint immediatly focus on him again.

"Huh, you can make friends anywhere can't you Phil." Clint says looking over Phil back looking up to find him looking seriously back at him.

"Can we not metion that in the report?" Phil asks him and Clint gives the dark woods a sudden glance befoe nodding.

"Yeah we don't have to metion it in the report." He picks him up gently and sets off on a light jog switching his ear piece on.

"Lion? This is Hawkeye and I have Aerie. Repeat I have Aerie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who have Kudos'd and Bookmarked this work. Special thanks to ariadne_odair who is helping me get through some family trouble and to XandyrD my amazing, if a bit late, beta.  
> DFTBA  
> -OneGoodEye  
> (P.S There is an unholy amout of spelling errors in this chapter because my cousins thought it'd be fun to restart my computer.  
> Entirely. Which of course means no Mircosoft Word until I can find the disc that it comes with and My Beta had to do something yesterday and was unabible to beta, so it should be up either later today or tommorow.)


	15. Chapter 15

"Phil, you really need to stop making the nurses cry." Peggy tells him and Phil gives her an innocent look before shrugging at her unimpressed look.

"They need to learn how to take blood." Phil tells her with a arch in his voice that makes her gives a small chuckle, Phil immediatly looks over at Clint where he's sitting in the chair with his eyes closed and face peaceful.

He's not sure when he goes back to sleep.

He does know he didn't want to.

_"Natasha?" Phil says as he walks towards a limp body in chains. "Natasha?" He asks once again._

_The body suddenly becomes animated as Clint head lifts and he starts to sing as other bodies began to dance too, Natasha, Peggy, Nick, Jasper, all of them dancing as the skin peels away from their bones._

_"Phil...."_

_"Phil...wake..."_

"PHIL WAKE UP!" Phil startles and lets out a hiss of pain as it jars his sore back and his burnt legs.

"Cl-Clint." Phil says and he hates the childish way he sounds.

"I'm right here, Phil." Clint says instantly, comforting but Phil can hear the small panic behind it.

It's twice as comforting as the comforting voice.

*****

Peggy Carter dies on April 23 1993.

Phil comes and tells people that she was his Aunt when they ask. Clint's standing behind him with his hand in Phil's and anybody else would think it was a reasurrence for Phil but really it's for Clint.

Nick gives the eulogy and has to stop himself from crying more than several times.

"and it's best that death took Peggy Carter during the night because if it had been during the day..." He stops for a second having to regain his compustere. "Death would have had his ass kicked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very much rushed and I apogize.   
> I'm unfornately sick again and that doesn't make it the best time to write.   
> However there you are.


	16. Chapter 16

They're cleaning out Peggy's apartment when Phil finds the picture.

It shouldn't be signafect. It's just a picture, just a normal picture.

Expect Phil reqionzes the photo.

_'Come on Phil.' Director Carter says as Nick and Jasper slowly sit down on the couch and eye each warily as Phil works hard not to laugh._

_'Oh no, thank you.' Phil starts to say but then Nick grabs him and brings him to his right and puts him a headlock as Jasper laughs._

_Snap, goes the camera and Nick lets go and it dissolves into a wrestling fight and they had to buy Peggy another coffee table._

In the photo it's just Jasper and Nick sitting sit by side but Nick's arms are held up in a parody of a hoop as Jasper laughs from the other side.

"Phil what you looking at at?" Nick asks quietly.

"Nothing." Phil says slipping the photo in his pocket to ponder on later.

"Sure." Nick says but lets it go and Phil can feel the heat of his worried gaze as he walks out with Clint.

*****

"So what do you want to eat?" Clint asks Phil as they walk down the street Clint eyeing the small slumped firgue with worry as the sun sets casting shadows on the building.

"How about Pizza?" Phil asks quietly and Clint nods giving him, what Clint hopes is, a encouraging smile. They walk in silence for a few moments, before Phil suddenly says "I had a little sister."

"Hmm."Clint says noncommitely giving Phil the chance to answer to contiune or not.

"She was a picture, you know?" Phil contuines and he seems to not even notice that Clint's there anymore. "Long red hair and freckles across her cheeks with a button nose and bright blue eyes."

At this Phil turns to look at Clint at there are tears gathering in the eight year old eyes. "Do you what to know what happened? My dad pushed her down the stairs to our apartment and then her head met concrete and spilt her skull." at this Clint can't restrain himself and he leans down and gently hugs him fearing Phil will push him away when he tenses but then nearly crying himself as Phil relaxes in his hold and presses his face in Clint black t-shirt.

"I can't even remember her-her name." Phil states quietly and Clint wouldn't even know he was crying if it hadn't been for the wetness seeping through his shirt or the slight hitch in his voice.

"So how about we order it at home?" Clint asks awkardly as people walk around them only a few giving concerned look as Clint picks Phil up and hails a cab.

"And it's been years and years since I've seen her." Phil conunties as Clint raises his arm.

"Come on you're just eight." Clint says sounding stained to his own ears and Phil doesn't reply just lies in his arms, he mumbles something and then falls silent.

*****

Phil wakes up lying on the couch to the sound of Clint on the phone.

"Come on,Jasper, we should at least be able to get the bastard with that." Clint is whispering/shouting "At least we can found out who he is and make sure that he never get with five fucking feet of Phil again..." Clint wakes into the kitchen and Phil decides to make his presence known by streching and yawning.

"Jasper," Clint says eyeing him "yep got to go."

He doesn't mention his little sister again, if he can help it, and Clint doesn't bring it up.

It means more than Phil can say.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Phil isn't sure whose most suprised when he finds Natasha eating his and Clint's apartment.

"Hello Phil," She says warmly before looking at Clint with an arched eyebrow and a flash of suprise when he just holds out his hand and says "Clint Barton, ma'am."

"I haven't been ma'am in a very long time." She says but her face shifts a bit becoming more warm and open.

"Natasha, not that I'm not happy to see you, what are you doing here?" Phil jumps in quickly, not asking how she got there address and pinching Clint before he can asks ignoring the 'manly' squeal of pain.

"Well I've thought about your offer," Natasha says calmly taking a bite of frozen pizza.

'Offer' Clint mouthes at Phil and Phil just gives him a 'I'll tell you later.' shrug.

"and I've decide to accept." She continues lightly, sweeping crumbs off her red shirt.

*****

"WHAT THE FUCK TO YOU MEAN THE BLACK WIDOW IS JOINING SHIELD?!" Fury yells and is not near vidicated as Barton flinches and the Black Widow steps in front of Phil, who looks slightly annoyed, forcefully pushes him behind her as Sitwell tenses ready to fight for Phil if there is the slightest sign of violence lurking in Romonov's face.

"I'm not a child." Phil mutters, looking faintly annoyed but mostly resigned, and Romonov doesn't reply eyes trained on Fury as he paces.

"I'll take care of it." Sitwell says and Fury nods relaxing into Nick.

"Shit, how come it's always you fucking three." Nick says before looking Romonov in the eyes "If you even think of screwing this orgazination over I'll kill you."

"Yes,sir." She says with a hint of respect and for that Nick gives her a nod and turns his back as he walks out of the room to go and argue with the WSC and after that he is so raiding Peggy's liqour cabient.

He sure she would think it was for a good cause.

*****

Natasha gets poked and proded and tested and a whole matter of other things. They're invasive and she nearly punches a lab doctor when he grabs her arm to stick a needle in it without warning her. Overall though it's not's nearly as bad as she'd thought it would be most likely because Barton had stayed the entire time and looked meancheing.  

"Knock knock." Phil says as he walks in Sitwell and Barton behind him as Sitwell hands her a clearance card and a folder fill of forms giving her a tight smile.

"Welcome to Shield Mrs.Romonov."

 


	18. Chapter 18

Phil was the first person to admit that it was his fault. And Natasha's. and Clint's. and somewhat of Jasper's.

But mostly his.

*****

_Phil had been expecting it._

_He really had._

_Natasha and Clint testing the waters of their partnership._

_He, later, realises that having your husband that isn't your husband with your best friend that isn't quite your best friend yet making out on the kitchen counter isn't really something you can prepare for._

*****

"Phil what are you doing here?!" Jasper says shocked as he opens the door to reveal the small eight year old who has mud on his pants and sticks in his hair.

"I was in the neighborhood." Phil says calmly face blank and looking perfectly composed not even a pinkie finger moving.

That's when Jasper knows something is up.

"Come on in then." Jasper sighs and Phil lets a small crack show, so Jasper thought it was a win. "Does Clint know you're here?"

Phil shuts down again and Jasper works not to sigh.

This is going to be a long night.

*****

"Phil, you dumbass." Clint says, but rushing forward to give him a hug.

"Are you okay?" Phil asks and Clint gives a small, slightly hysterical, chuckle.

"If you do that again, Imma gonna kill you."

"I hope you realize I'm not going down without a fight."

"I'm stronger than you."

"Doesn't mean your a better fighter."

"Get out of my doorway!" Jasper yells from the kitchen. "Or call Natasha and get your asses in here to help."


	19. Chapter 19

Phil would like to start this off only by saying that he didn't do anything wrong. After all isn't he suppose to make sure

*****

"Regular?" Waitress Jessicca Beakley asks the nice but quiet family that comes in at least every week.

"Yes please." The boy says giving her a small calm smile before turning bright red and glaring when his red haired Mom leans over to him and whispers something in his ear.

It was then that gunfire was heard and Jessica gave a shrill scream as a bullet went flying past.

Dear god she's gonna die she gonna die oh fuck.

She can't believe she never got to have her lunch break.

*****

"Okay everybody stay quiet!" The man, teenager more likely, says holding his gun with all the experince of an amauter. "You," He says pointing at Jessica who squeks, "Get me phone, and everyboby else..." At this he hestaties biting his lips and Phil starts crying, and that's all shades of wrong Phil doesn't oh. Oh no.

"Hey, hey." The man says taking a step forward and falling on his knees in front of Phil, ignoring Clint and Natasha's glaring, "I'm not gonna..." He starts but he doesn't finish as Phil headbutts him and before anybody else knows what happened Phil has a gun on the skin of his exposed neck.

"You probally shouldn't move, yet." Phil adds gently only to sigh and headbutt the boy twice until he passes out when he struggles.

"So..." Clint says feeling more than a little scared and quite a bit of pride turning towards Natasha who looking on with a slightly amused face, what can Clint say Natasha has a slightly strange sense of humour. "Do you think we should radio this in?"

"Most likely." Natasha says as other customers start getting up and Phil starts patting down the teenager.

*****

"Okay Phil." Jasper says and Phil gives him a placid smile already knowing what he's going to ask. "Where were you trained?"

"Okay Agent Sitwell," Phil drawls "Where were you trained?"

"Phil," Jasper starts face pinching off.

"Frankly, sir, I will not go into this unless it's I'm declared an enemy of Shield." Phil states calm and reasonable, the last words that he had heard Seth say echoing in his ears.

' _If for any reason at all somebody asks you how you are you don't answer or else you'll put that universe in danger.'_

"You'll have to take tests that Agent Romonov had to take and I'm sure you know the drill." Jasper sighs as two guards come into the room and gently handcuff him leading him to the upperstaff medicial unit. Phil went without a fight looking more and more stoic the longer they walked until his face was just a smooth mask that Jasper had first been greeted with.

Fuck.

*****

"What the hell do you mean an enemy of the state!" Clint yells eye bulging and voice going higher at the end as Natasha calmly sharpens her knifes behind him glaring at Fury.

"It's just a procaution, Barton, you know that." Fury says looking tired as they watch the security video of Phil being strapped, gently, into a device, that Clint has no idea how to say, that tells people brain scarring and looks thoughtout the body for anything abnormal or strange.

"All clear." The medics says as they take him down many mitutes later. "Agent Sitwell will take you to Director Fury's office now."

*****

"Come on Phil you know it's a procaution." Jasper says after walking in silence for a few seconds and Phil wonders if intergaters ever just said Jasper in a room and started at him.

"I know that and I'm not upset or mad." Phil says calmly pulling his small black jacket around him like a security blanket.

"So I was saving this for your birthday." Jasper starts grabbing something out of his pocket "but here."

"What..." Phil says as he holds the card up to the light and nearly starts to give a shout of terror and joy, PTSD is a bitch after all, after he sees that it's a Captain Americian card. "Thank you." He says sincerely and give Jasper a small smile. 

*****

"I'm just glad you're okay." Natasha says giving him a gentle tap on the top of his head before leaving.

"Phil, if you do that again I'll kill you." Clint says before turning off the light and watching television in the next room.


	20. Chapter 20

Phil isn't sure whose fault this is.

 _'Fury's,'_ Phil decides as Mrs. Hanson walks toward him, wearing a too bright smile with her blonde curls falling around her shoulders. _'It's Fury's and I hope he burns for_ it.'

"Why hello there," Mrs. Hanson greets, "My name is Mrs. Hanson. What's yours?"

"Clark," Phil says quietly but clearly.

"Nice to met you, Clark." Mrs. Hanson says, "Have you brought anything from home?" She asks noteing the one worn duffle bag and the lack of anything else.

"I brought a picture." Phil tells her.

"Can I see?" She asks her voice becoming more gentle which is what he's been looking for. Phil nods shyly taking reaching into his back pocket and bringing it out gently before handing it to her. "Can you tell me about them?"

"This is my sister Scarlett," Phil says pointing at Natasha who has her dyed blond hair tyed back while she looks at camera with a small, but genuine smile, "That's my brother Jeremy," He says pointing at Clint who has a cap pulled on and is laughing as he leans down in front of Phil who is whispering in his ear. "The man with the buzz cut is my Uncle Max,' at this he points at where Jasper is standing beside Clint trying to look stern and falling miserablely, "and that is the the thumb of my godfather Samuel."

"Wow, that's quite a family there, Clark." Mrs. Hanson says blinking before writing down something on her clipboard, "What brought you to Kelton?"

"Because I'm smart and Uncle Max said that it'd be a shame for me to be wasted on the public school system so they all pitched in some money and they paid for a semsester and if I like it here they say that they'll find a way for me to come back for the next one." Phil feels slightly quiltly as she gives him a look filled with sympathec

"Okay, here's your handbook." Mrs. Hanson tells him handing him a handbook. "and just so you know we have scholarships. If you want I can get some to your family next week on Parents day."

"Please?" Phil says and she walks off after promising him that she would.

*****

"Hello my name's Kyle, what's yours?" Phil hears as soon as he walks in taking advantenge of the few seconds it takes to deciper the midwestern accent to look at the boy he'd be sharing the dorm with til at least christmas break. Kyle looks to be about 7 with bright blue eyes and the type of blond hair that seems to brighten during the summer and darken during the winter.

"Clark." Phil answers and get's two seconds, he counts, of silence before Kyle starts off talking about something that Phil is paying half attettion to putting away his clothers, scare as they may be before putting the photo in a frame.

"Who are they?" Kyle asks walking over and picking up the photo, he does it gently though and makes sure he only touches the sides so Phil doesn't stop him.

"That's my family." Phil answers not shortly but not having anything else to say.

Kyle, not to be discouraged, asks about each of them in turn and then Phil gets to here all about Kyle's family.

It's suprisingly refreshing as Kyle waves his hands around and does impression of his henpecked father and his haughty older sister that make Phil laugh harder than he has for a month.

Then Mrs.Hanson comes in and tells them to go to the auditorium and before Phil knows anything else he's seated in a uncomfartable chair made of plastic with the other 1300 students, all ranging from 6 to 16.

"Hello everybody," The headmaster, a tall wiry man wearing a bowtie says walking "and welcome to Kelpton my name is Headmaster and you may call me by that name, well that or sir." He says cocking his head to the side. "No forget that don't call me sir, just Headmaster will do, well I'm sure you've all read the guide and dinner is in a hour so see you then. Dismissed." Everybody looks at each other wondering if that was a joke but Headmaster is just walking towards the door leaving behind confused teachers and thunderstruck students.

*****

"Clark, pssh, _Clark, **Clark**_!" Phil hears and he snaps to awareness.

"Wha?" Okay maybe not to awareness but at least he's awake.

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?" Kyle asks and Phil sighs but nods and moves over closing his eyes as Kyle clambers on.

"What?" Phil asks.

"Can you tell me a story?"

"What story do you want to hear?"

"Anything you can think of." Kyle asks giving him puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Hmm," Phil starts and then an idea pops into his head. "Once upon a time there was a danger that brought six heros together..."

*****

Parents day comes one week later and as soon as Phil spots Clint and Natasha he basically jumps them, not even trying to stay composed as he hugs Clint and talks to Natasha in rapid fire Russian that Clint turns into French which Natasha turns into German.

"Clark! Clark!" Phil hears and looks around finding Kyle waving and Phil walks towards him making sure to keep his face composed even as he takes step after step towards a terrorist.

"Scarlett, Jeremy, this is Kyle and this is..." Phil says and the man who looks like nothing more than the american golden boy with strong chiseled features and golden brown eyes steps foward and holds out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Masters this one father." He says leaning down and gently tousingly his son's hair with his other hand while Natasha and Clint both introduce they're alter egos. Phil notices the second that Natasha knocks into the man as she takes a step back and her heels make her 'trip' causing papers to spill from a large bukly bag that falls of his shoulder.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Natasha cries as all of them start grabbing papers, three of them checking them descreatly as they gather them in their arms and Phil hands one to Natasha with a double tap on the arm and she nods before it's suddenly gone and she hands Master another one in it's place.

"I'm so sorry," Natasha says again. "I don't wear high heels very often and I must be out of pratice."

"Oh it's fine, miss." Masters tells her looking through his bag and letting out a relieved sigh as he finds everything in place.

"Are you sure?" Natasha asks pinching Clint as he lets out a smug "Told you so."

"Mr.Masters," Mrs.Hanson greets coming forward. "I do have a question about..."

Phil doesn't hear the rest of it as all three of them put there training to use and basically melt into the crowd.

"Do you have it?" Phil asks and Natasha gives him a offended glare that lacks any real heat.

"Yep, we'll have you out of here by next week." Clint tells him and Phil can feel his stomach sinking. Natasha, oboviously feeling the same thing, punches him on the shoulder.

"You just had to jinx it." Phil says and Clint adapts a wounded expression.

"идиот." Natasha tells him and Phil laughs when Clint wounded expression deepens and he says 

"Du sår mig Tasha."

"Je to pravda." Phil tells them and Natasha lets out an honest to god snort while Clint just says

"Var gjorde jeg gå galt med dig Phil."

"Prawda to wszystko się zaczęło po raz pierwszy , obudziłem się do strzelaniny..." Phil says, Clint laughs while Natasha taps Phil twice on the head.

and for a second Phil thinks things are gonna be fine. 

*****

"Clark, you're Uncle Max is here." Mrs. Hanson says just a few days later 4 days before he was suppose to be picked up. "He says it's a family emergency."

Phil can basically feel his heart sinking.

"Uncle Max is everything okay?" Phil asks as he walks towards them.

"Clint y Natasha no estuvieron lastimados.." Sitwell tells him looking him in the eyes, "pero fue asesinado el padrede Kyle. No queríamos tener que ver eso."

"Yo voy a empacar mis cosas." Phil tells him and walks slowly back to his dorm and quickly shoving his things into a bag.

"Where are you going?" Kyle asks and Phil stops for a second.

"My grandmother fell down the stairs and th-they don't think she'll make it." Phil tells him before rushing out of the room.

"Ready to go, Clark ." Jasper asks and Phil nods before they walk out to the parking lot, "I'm sorry, Phil."

 "I'm not sorry about killing the man." Phil states, "I'm only sorry Kyle doesn't understand why he had to be killed."

"So where to you want to eat?" Jasper asks

"Anything but meatloaf." Phil replies shuddering and Jasper snorts a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is Ch.20 and over 10 thousand words!  
> Thank you to everyone who's kudos'd, bookmarked, or was in any other way supportive.  
> Extra thanks to ariadne_odair who kept me, mostly, sane this weekend.
> 
> Okay so here are the, very rough, translation of all of the foreign languages.
> 
> идиот-Idiot 
> 
> Du sår mig Tasha- You wound me, Tasha. 
> 
> Je to Pravda- It's the truth. 
> 
> Var gjorde jeg gå galt med dig Phil.- Where did I go wrong with you, Phil?
> 
> Prawda to wszystko się zaczęło po raz pierwszy , obudziłem się do strzelaniny- Well it all started when I woke up to gunfire...
> 
> Clint y Natasha no estuvieron lastimados- Clint and Natasha are fine, 
> 
> pero fue asesinado el padrede Kyle. No queríamos tener que ver eso.- but Kyle's father was killed. We didn't want you to have to see that. 
> 
> Yo voy a empacar mis cosas- I'm gonna pack my stuff.


	21. Chapter 21

Phil is sitting in Fury's chair when he first meets Hill, in this universe anyway.

"Why is there a kid here?" Hill asks and Fury presses past her.

"Agent Aerie at your service." Fury says sarcastily as Phil rises from his chair and moves to the more comfortable one in the front.

"Hello, Deputy Direcor Hill." Phil says and aware he needs to make a power play says "I here that Puerto Rico is lovely this time of year why would you be put in the New York division?"

"What?" Hill gaps "Director that's classifed information." She hisses and Fury raises his hands placidly.

"Agent Aerie has the unusual knack for ferrerting out information," Fury tells her before turning to look at Phil who just returns the look with raised eyebrows, "even more so when it's classifed."

*****

Hill doesn't like Phil.

Phil doesn't like Hill.

Clint and Natasha both hate Hill.

So that is of course why Fury puts them on an op together.

*****

"Hawkeye, this is Aerie and Black Widow, we've found Dr.Hamiltion and Mrs.Drew." Phil talks into his comm as Phil ready his guns and Natasha grabs hers. "We have however reached a small snag."

"How large is a small snag?" Clint asks and Phil listens to the pounding of the door.

"Like as in we're about to be taken hostage in 3...2...1" Phil counts down before the door is busted down and gas fills the room.

"Aerie. Natasha! PHIL!" and Phil feels the darkness take him.

****

"I'm sorry." Hill says and Clint doesn't have the energy to snap at her so he just conutines to stare into his beer. "Where you close?"

"There my family." Clint tells her and she stills breath shuttering into something that would be a gasp.

"I've seen his file," Hill tells him,"and despite the black-outs on all most everything I'm sure he'll get out of this. We'll do everything we can to help them all get out of this."

*****

Phil's not sure how he going to get out of this.

He's officially tied up and he can barely stand because broken ankle and he's alone but the sound of a woman yelling tells him that Mrs.Drew is getting the welcome she does not deserve.

That's when hell breaks loose.

"GRAB THE BOY!" The leader yells at the corrider. Three armed men run in and grab him making him give a loud pained yell before all three of them go down with an arrow to the thoart.

"Good to see you intact." Clint says undoing the ropes.

"Ditto."

*****

"This is just like Montreal." Natasha says almost cheerfully as Phil flips over top of her kicking the man in the head.

"This is nothing like Montreal." Phil tells her.

"I don't know, Aerie, this is pretty much like Montreal." Clint says as he explodes another portion of the building.

*****

"You need to relax more." Dr.Handleston tells him and Fury nods impatiently.

"Sir, you're needed, Agent Barton, Romonov, Aerie, are in the medicial ward and Deputy Director Hill is in the debriefing room." Agent Bell tells him

"I've got to go." Fury tells Dr.Handleston who just sighs and motions him onward. "Tell, Agent Sitwell, there back." He instructs and Agent Bell give him a fast nod before running onward to do just that. Nick all but runs toward medicial only stopping every when he actually gets to medicial and adopts a composed look.

"Agents." He greets sweeping into the room and raising an eyebrow when he finds them all playing cards at Phil's bedside.

"Director, pull up a chair." Sitwell says Fury lets himself relaxs and turn into Nick and gives Jasper a smile.

"Sorry, Jasper, I've got to go and debrief Hill."

"Maybe after that?" Phil asks before annoucing "21." to the dismay of the other players. "Maybe you can bring Hill?"

"I'll ask her." Nick tells him before letting himself slide back into Director Fury.

"As you were." Fury tells them.

*****

"Cards, sir?" Maria asks limping besides the Director.

"Yes, Maria, cards, If you want to come you're more than welcome." Fury says giving her a suprisingly nice smile before walking off.

"Wait up,sir." She cries and he does stopping, giving her a grin.

It's also rather nice.

*****

"You're cheating." Clint accuses when Phil gets another 21.

"So, you still owe me 100 dollars." Phil shrugs not denining his cheating and Jasper lets out a snort while Natasha's lips twitch upward and before Clint can protest the door opens and all four of the players look up to find Nick and...Hill.

"Ah, good come on in we're just starting another round." Jasper greets and Phil nods as Natasha and Clint tense he gives them each a tap on the hand and wrist and both of them lose some of it.

The nurses take pictures.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so from now on I'll be posting on Sunday or Monday. 
> 
> DFTBA


End file.
